The Diary of a Shallow Girl
by minerals towns queen
Summary: Life in forget me not valley, through the eye's of a truely shallow gril, Muffy. The long awaited chapter 5 & 6 now up.
1. spring 1

The diary of a shallow girl – chapter one

Spring day one

I woke thinking today would be boring, most of the boys here are not to my tastes. I always keep my eyes peeled for a cute guy. Me and Griffin where working as normal, we decided to go out side. Takakura was stood there with a cute guy. "Muffy, Griffin this is Oliver he has inherited the farm" said Takakura. He had such a cute name Oliver, he seemed shy he hardly said anything. "Nice to meet you Oliver" I said he blushed all he said was "hi" he and Takakura left, there are a lot of people in forget me not valley. After all he does need to make friends in this town. I hoped I'd see him again.

I continued with my work, I can't stop working because I met a cute guy. I couldn't stop thinking about him. News soon reached the blue bar that he'd need to find a wife. I think I'd have a good chance; after all there isn't much choice other than me. Nami she is a quiet girl, she's never nice to anyone and not attractive at all. Celia she's nice, shy, but the girl loves crops Yuk, dress sense zero has she never heard of fashion.

I decided to visit his farm, it's very beautiful. I was having fun till his dog started barking at me. Oliver came to my rescue. "Muffy are you all right" he said. "I'm fine actually I love animals" I said. I realised he was talking to Takakura, before I came over. "I'm sorry I disturbed you" I said. "Its ok" he said then he smiled. I waved good bye and left.

I wish I could have stayed longer but he looked busy. I hoped he'd come to the blue bar after work but, he didn't look like a man who drinks alcohol much. That didn't stop me from hoping though .nami came in though, "hi muffy cherry pink" said nami "coming right up I said. Griffin served up her drink while nami paid for the drink. Oliver entered the bar I felt like, I was flying above us. Watching my self and Oliver, I came crashing back down again when he spoke to nami. I felt hurt but he looked at me "hi muffy I'll have a moomoo milk please" said oliver. I served him myself that was the only drink I knew how to make. He paid for it right away he's polite that's a good thing. He didn't drink any alcohol that's good to. I he is the only guy I've ever liked who isn't a jerk. I don't know whether I should flirt with him or just be a friend. "muffy there is something I'd like you ask you" said oliver, "you can ask me anything" I said "I'm having a small party at mine at 7pm just some friends want to come?". "Yes ok then I'd really like to" I said. He smiled and left he's a truly nice guy. I decided to go to the back room to put some make up on, I have to look nice at a party. Hopefully he'll notice me I don't think I should flirt at all, if he flirts I defiantly will.


	2. spring 2

Chapter 2

Spring 2

Today is the day of Oliver's party, I can't wait it will be so much fun. When your waiting for something time seems to slow down. I hope he likes the outfit I picked, but if he's a gentleman he'll comment on it. I began work as normal so many people can to the blue bar. Time just flew by; I headed to Oliver's house. It was quiet no sign of music, I knocked on his door. He answered he looked cuter than normal. "Hello muffy welcome" he said. I walked there wasn't many people there; celia, marlin, nami, gustafa, kassey, Patrick and takakura. There was lots of food on the table. The nicest song I've ever heard, playing on the record player. "muffy you look nice" said oliver. Wow he commented my outfit I want to flirt, I really want to flirt. I mingled with the other guest's, hoping he would notice me.

"muffy would you like to dance?" said oliver "I'd love to" I said we danced for what felt like forever. I didn't want it to stop, ever just me and him dancing till the end of time. A lovely voice made me snap back to reality, "muffy do you want any fruit punch I made it myself". It was oliver it doesn't matter what he said, or how he said it. Just that he offered me a drink, of course I had some it was the best I've ever had. It felt like there was a party in my mouth, and everyone was invited. It was amazing. I walked over to him; I kissed him on the cheek his face went redder than my dress. He is defiantly one of the nice guys, that I all ways hoped to be with.

He calmed down a little, he tried flirting with me. I could tell he's never flirted before, so flirted a little back. After the party I stayed to help clean up, he loved things tidy. I wish I could be the girl he picks to be his wife. We spoke a little while he walked me home. Before we got to the blue bar he gave me a flower, a goodness drop. I kissed him on the cheek again, he didn't blush this time.

I think I'm in love for the first time in my life. I waved good bye and came inside.


	3. spring 3

Chapter 3

Spring 3

I woke up this morning thinking about Oliver, now I know I am in love with him. I decided to take a walk. He was stood out side, "oh Oliver what are you doing here, that's a dumb question" I said he smiles "its ok you seem upset" said Oliver. I smiled at him, "I broke some plates I've had something on my mind" I said. He looks at the floor then looks at me. "What's wrong?" he said, I turned away from him. I couldn't tell him how I felt, what if he laughed at me. "I feel better now" I said, I walked back in side. He followed me in, he handed me a moon ore. "Wow I love these" I said, I must have been blushing, because he smiled. "I'm glad you like it" said Oliver. He walked out, I ran to my room. I sat down on my bed; I looked at the moon ore.

I put it on my bedside cabinet, it's beautiful. It's like he knows exactly what I like. I hope he likes me to. I hope nami and celia are jealous of Oliver giving me stuff. I decided to take a walk into town, I always do on the 3rd and 8th of each month. It was fun seeing all my old friends. I bumped into a close friend, who is getting married tomorrow. Of course she invited me, I accepted of course. My mind was else where; in the pasture of freedom farm in forget me not valley. Oliver always let his animals out on a hot day, and played with his dog.

I took a slow walk back to forget me not valley. I decided not to stop at vesta's farm, I heard a friendly voice. "muffy how are you?" I turned round it was celia. "Hello celia I am fine" I said. She was holding a flower, "isn't oliver great he gets lots of seeds and gives stuff, to me marlin and vesta" said celia. I smiled "yes celia he is wonderful" I said. I carried on walking back to the blue bar. Why was celia so fussed about Oliver? He gave me stuff. After all I'm not around him all the time, what if he is giving her stuff. I'm over reacting she only mentioned seeds, but she did say giving her stuff. What am I going to do? What if he is a jerk? What if he's having a laugh at my expense? I better pick out my outfit for my friends wedding tomorrow.


	4. spring 4

**Review answering time. **

AriesGoddess thank you for your reviews. You are quite talented at writing stories. Keep writing and one day I might be able to write a story as good as yours.

Spring 4

Today was the day of my friends wedding, It sucked I'll spare you the dull details. So I'll mention Oliver some more, he gave me a flower this morning before the wedding. I can't stop thinking about what celia said, is he giving stuff to the other girls in town to. I hope I am the only girl he likes, I mean nami and celia are not attractive.

Any way after the wedding I felt upset, hurt even. I stood on the bridge thinking, Oliver walked over to me. "What's wrong" said Oliver, I told him all about, how my 'friends' laughed at my job; how they laughed at the fact I'm still unmarried. He listened, waited till I had finished. And said "does it matter what they think". He's right then I asked him "where do you think I belong". He smiled "forget me not valley" said Oliver. I smiled to "thank you" I said. I walked home, he wants me to stay he does like me.

He isn't a jerk I think I'll take a walk to the spring. I saw rock as I pasted the inner inn he is so sweet. I walked towards the river, there's celia looking at the crops and no way there's Oliver to. She's probably going on about plants again. He's smiling but I thought he likes me. Muffy calm down it's a harmless conversation. Holy cow she touched his arm. He let her touch his arm he is a jerk.

Well that's what I get for trusting a guy. Me and oliver are so over I'll never speak to him again ever. Well easier said than done I guess, griffen asked me to get some snacks. Its was dark I left the blue bar I walked a little bit past the inn. I think some one followed me I ran to olivers house I knocked on the door. Come on oliver answer, "hello muffy whats wrong?" said oliver. I put my arms around him "some one's following me" I said. He moved out of the way so I could walk in. I looked round nothing had changed. There was a knock at the door. Oliver and I went outside, it is griffen. He exlained it was him foolowing me. I walked back to the blue bar with him. Oliver really is a great guy after all. I'm so upset about doubting him. I guess I win in nami and celia's face.


	5. Spring 5

**This chapter is going to be different from the others because, she starts to think of her family. And may have some sadness in it to, if you want to believe The Diary of a Shallow girl is a happy story then I suggest you don't read this chapter. Those of you who do want to read this chapter enjoy! Also the shallow girl gets a brain but knowing Muffy that won't last long! **

Chapter 5

Spring 5

Waking up this morning made me realise something, a saying my father told me before the accident. He'd sit on his favourite chair sit me on his knee and say "Muffy tomorrow is a new day the badness of today will be gone tomorrow." little did he know I'd meet someone and fall in love after knowing them for four day's. I forgive Oliver for talking to Celia; I can't stop him from talking to other girls.

Well I decided to take the day off, with Oliver on my mind. I saw Takakura "morning Muffy" said Takakura. "Morning" I replied. He seemed like he was hiding something. "Muffy…. Oliver is in his house it is better he tells you" said Takakura. He walked off before I could ask what he meant by that. Well I walked to Oliver's house anyway; someone's coming out of his house….. It's NAMI! Is this what Takakura meant Nami at Oliver's house, before I could leave Oliver saw me. "Muffy there you are I want to have a word with you if you have time" said Oliver. Nami pushed past me as she headed away from the farm. I didn't know what to say I just nodded. Oliver invited me in to his house, there's a blue feather on the table is it for me!. "Muffy there's something I want to ask you" said Oliver. "Anything" I mumbled.

"You know all about pretty things ….. Is this blue feather good quality? I wondered if you could see if it's real or not. I don't want to give the girl of my dreams a fake blue feather do I?" said Oliver. I couldn't believe my ears before I realised what I was doing I slapped him. He stumbled a little; I ran out of the house I kept running the closest place was Vesta's farm. Celia is a good listener she'll advice me right.

Celia was stood in the crop field; she turned round and looked at me I just burst out crying. She led me to her room I sat down on the bed. She sat next to me and handed me a tissue I dried my eyes. I told her everything how I felt about Oliver, that tiny bit of jealousy I felt when I saw him talking to her, what Takakura said, Nami leaving his house, what he said to me. She listen to it all she placed her hand on my shoulder; it reminded me of my mum. My mum used to listen to my problems to. "Muffy it's ok maybe he is a good guy maybe he's not, you shouldn't judge him so easily. You've only known him a few days give him a chance. If it helps he like you more than me I can tell" said Celia.

Celia was right I was judging him too soon; Celia is a good friend even thought she dresses like the elderly. I guess she was always there for me I was to busy fussing about Oliver to realise.


	6. spring 6

**This chapter is one that has Muffy questioning everything. It's a good chapter enjoy! It took a while to decide where it was going but don't let that ruin the story. Now in answer to the reviews I've improved my grammar a little** **and capitalised more.**

Chapter 6

Spring 6

This morning I woke with my heart feeling as ice, the 6th was the day Nami came to the Blue Bar. Griffin always said she was a nice girl, little did he know she'd steal my man. I know I said I'm fine with it but today is a new day. I decided to stay in the bar show a brave face. Easier said than done I guess yes Nami did come in to the Blue Bar. She bragged about the how Oliver showed her around the farm. I handled it really well NOT!. "You stupid slapper you stole the guy I love!" I shouted. But Oliver came in the bar as I said it he just stood there looking at me. Not saying a word, he turned around and left. I've lost him I know I have. Before I could take in what happened someone had their hands on my shoulder, they lead me into the backroom. It's Nami why would she want to speak to me?. "Muffy you should ask Oliver why I was at his house, I'm not interested in Oliver I would never do that to you. You are my friend, well no any more. After that performance you have well and truly lost Oliver for good and it serves you right." Snapped Nami I've never seen her like this before. I wanted to shout back but before I got the chance she left.

Not even the words of Celia could heal me now, maybe my mother's would. However I haven't spoken to her since the accident. Why did I come to this village all I wanted was a new happy life. Now because of stupid Nami stupid boy look alike, my life is over.

That's how I spent the rest of my day lonely, depressed and hating Nami.


	7. spring 7

**This chapter is a good one; it's so sad even I was crying as I typed it. I made this chapter extra long because I am going on a four week holiday. Well enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Spring 7

This morning I woke up feeling miserable, I must visit Oliver to explain. I mean I screamed at his girlfriend, he disserves to know why. I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. Losing Oliver is like losing something important something really close. It's just like my parents.

"_What's going on?" said Muffy. Mum walked over to me and picked me up. "Muffy me and your father have decided to split up. But you get to pick who you want to live with. Me, your father or your uncle Griffin in Forget Me Not Valley" said mum. "you mummy" said Muffy. _

If I'd have chosen dad he never would have gotten hurt. The accident was so hard to get over; I suppose I should tell you about it.

_I was sat in the living room playing, the phone rang my mum answered it. She put the phone down and started crying, I hugged her. "Mummy what's wrong?" said Muffy. We when to the hospital, we found out he was in a car accident._

I guess I should start to write what happened to day.I woke up feeling lonely, everything felt dark. It's a bright sunny day but it feels like, when you're alone in a dark room in the middle of the night. You walk across the room thinking you know the way well and you bump into something the shock, the fear that it's something evil. That's how I feel right now. Like apart of me has died.

Well I began work Celia visited to have a chat, and drink some moo milk. I was glad to see her; she told me something which cheered me up a little. "Well I got told by Nami that her and Oliver are not boyfriend and girlfriend" said Celia. I decided the childish games had gone on for to long; I'm going to swallow my pride and talk to him.

As I walked to the farm it felt cold which was odd late spring and it's cold. Oliver's stood near the barn he sees me, I walk towards him heart beating faster and faster. "Muffy I was about to come looking for you" said Oliver. "Really" said Muffy. We both walked to the beach I explain everything, why I snapped at Nami, the way I feel about him, how stressed I am. It seemed the more I talked the more he listened. "Muffy I do like you it's just I'm not ready to date yet. I do have one year to get married but that doesn't mean I should marry the first pretty girl I see. Marriage is forever." Said Oliver, then he walked away I stand here watching the love of my life walk away from me.

As soon as I get back to the blue bar there's a letter for me on the counter. The handwriting looks like my mothers, my hands tremble as I open the envelope. What was written in the letter is so upsetting I can't believe mother would write that.

Dear Muffy

I have just found out you live in Forget Me Not Valley, how come you didn't tell me? When your father died I promised him you wouldn't move in with your uncle. Then you go and defy me, Muffy I don't want you to come back ever.

Mother

All I did was move in with my uncle! What's wrong with that? Well forget about her this is a new life for me. Even though she mentions father when he died it's still clear in my mind.

_He was in hospital lying in the bed, with all the tubes attached to him, it looked like he was covered in snakes. I could still see his eyes shining as bright as the sunny sky outside. "Muffy bee no one but you could love me now" he'd say. I would giggle and say "you're the handsomest". Mother had took me to the café to get some hot chocolate. As I finished it a nurse walked over to us, she seemed slightly upset. "I'm afraid you husband is dead" said the nurse. Mother cried so much, she always loved him. _

To this day I can't drink hot chocolate, In case I lose someone close. My father was a kind man, just like Oliver. Losing someone close is like walking up the stairs in the middle of the night, and thinking there's one more step than there is, and the shock of your foot falling through the air.

I continued working behind the bar it was quiet, only the usual people. I wonder what Oliver's doing now, if he's thinking about me, if he does want to marry me. I don't regret slapping him though. To me he will always be that shy guy at the party that asked me to dance.


	8. spring 8

**Thank you to those who reviewed, your support has helped me shape the story you have grown to love. The Diary of a Shallow Girl is a story I enjoy writing. I've also decided to add two more rivals; Lumina because she is a bachelorette in Harvest Moon A Wonderful Life Special Edition, the second rival is the girl from Harvest Moon Another Wonderful Life in this story her name is Cheryl. **

Chapter 8

Spring 8

Another day in Forget Me Not Valley, the birds are chirping, the sky is clear, two guesses what I have to do? Griffin had an episode and left me in charge of the Blue Bar for the morning. So here I am stuck inside on a lovely day. Oh! Griffin just came in. "Muffy you can take the rest of the day off," said Griffin. I rush out before he can change his mind. I think I'll take a slow walk into town. Freedom Farm looks peaceful: the animals look happy in the pasture. What's that? Oliver is showing Nami around the farm. "Hi Muffy." I looked around to see who spoke to me. Its Lumina, she looks unusually happy. "Hello Lumina how are you?" said Muffy. "Wonderful everything's great isn't Oliver sweet?" said Lumina.

"I know he is but your just a little kid" said Muffy. "I am not I'M 18 YEARS OLD!" shouted Lumina. She storms off… strange little girl. "Excuse me… is this the way to the Inner Inn?" said a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. "Yes it's that building right there (points to the Inner Inn) I'm Muffy by the way" said Muffy. "Cheryl nice to meet you, Muffy" said Cheryl. She rushed of to the Inn, everyone's in a rush today.

I'm not going to waste time talking about, the boring time I had in town.

Life in Forget Me Not Valley is great even it the spring, I feel that this is the most romantic season of the year. "Muffy wait up" I turn round Oliver's jogging towards me. "Hey Oliver what's up" said Muffy. "Nothing much I wondered well you kind of know Cheryl could you pass a message onto her?" said Oliver. This next part is so unlike me… "NO I WON'T I don't even know her I spoke to her once" shouted Muffy.

Well after that I spent time in the Blue Bar.

**I know this chapter is really short but, I'll try and make the next chapter longer. I'm also writing another story it will be on the internet soon. **


End file.
